smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bomber
"The Bomber" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. A mad bomber is on the loose terrorizing the town of Pensacola. Who will even stop him? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing it. Badman is seen in his office room writing down on a piece of paper. A person comes into the room. ???: Yes, you asked for me? Badman: Yeah I did. Anyways, I want you to destroy some buildings, everything you see. Heart Head will guide you. ???: Ok! The mysterious person leaves the room as Badman continues writing. The screen then cuts to black. Next morning... It shows Frida's house. Inside, Volts is seen sleeping on the couch. Rush, Yankee and Mug come in. Rush: Volts my pal! Wake up! Volts then wakes up. Volts: Huh? Yankee: Frida is taking us somewhere to eat! Mug: Yeah, wanna come? Volts: To eat? Count me in guys! Where are we going? Rush: She said something along the lines of Mc and Donald's. Volts: Hey! I think I may have seen that place somewhere before... Yankee: You "think"? Volts: Yeah! Frida then comes into the living room. Frida: You guys ready? Mug: Sure am! Frida: Well come on! Let's get going! The five leaves the house and enter Frida's car. Inside, Frida is seen driving while the four robots are singing. Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug: ��Ohhhhhhhhhh she's a jolly good fellow oh she's a jolly good fellow oh she's a jolly good felloooooooooow... SURE SHE IS!�� Frida: Can you four please stop singing? It is irritating. Volts: Sorry! Rush: It was just a song for you... Frida: Well, it is annoying! Rush's face turns from happy to sad. Yankee: Alright then... Frida: We are here! Mug: OH BOY! It then shows the McDonald's restaurant. Volts: I saw this on TV once! I can't wait to see the inside! Rush: Yeah! Me too! Frida then parks the car. Frida: Alright everyone! Let's go! Robots: YIPEEEE!! They get out in excitement while the mystery person is seen near a bush. Once his face is revealed, he shown with a grey face, no mouth and white eyes. ???: This is gonna be fun! (Breaks the fourth wall) Just call me Heckler the bomber... Heckler is seen going around a corner with a time bomb in his hands. He is then heard getting signals from Heart Head. Heart Head: Alright, you know your planning right? Heckler: Correct mate! Heart Head: Just do what you gotta do... He then turns the mike off. Heart Head: Sunny Funny, please forgive me for this but I always gotta live up my villainy... Heckler: Imma save this for later! I gotta use dynamite first! Haha! He is seen walking around a corner. It cuts back to Volts, Yankee, Rush and Mug eating McDonald's food in the said restaurant. Volts: God! These burgers are scrumptious! Rush: Agreed! Frida then comes to them. Frida: Anything else you'd like? Yankee: One cheeseburger, hold the onions! Frida: Ok! She then leaves to get Yankee's order for him. Mug: I gotta spill oil. Where is the bathroom? Volts: To your left. Also, don't send too much information dude! Disgusting! Yankee: Yeah! Mug: Sorry! Mug leaves the use the washroom. Rush: We should come here more often. Volts: Can't agree more! Frida is seen coming back with a cheeseburger. Frida: Here you go! Yankee: Thank you mam! Rush: Tf? Frida then sits down with the robots. Volts: Why don't we come here often? Frida: Well if you'd like, we'd come here every Friday! Rush: Sounds like a plan! Frida: Where is the orange one? Yankee: You mean Mug? He left to use the bathroom. Frida: Oh, ok! It cuts back to Heckler placing dynamite near Sunny Funny's house. He lights up the line and leaves. Heckler: Muhahaha! A large explosion is heard and Sunny's house is blown to shreds. Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof, Mouse, Azaz, Sunny Funny, Skulldozer and Zulzo are seen in the destroyed house. Buckaroo: What the fuck happened?! AsphaltianOof: I don't know... Sunny Funny: MY HOUSE?! WHO DID THIS?! Mouse: I hope the cheese is ok! Skulldozer: The TV is destroyed! Zulzo: Well, where are we gonna stay now? Azaz: How about we go to your department store? Zulzo: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Mouse: By the way, where is Heart Head? Buckaroo: He said he was taking the day off. AsphaltianOof: Hmm, explains a lot... The next scene shows Heckler going to the McDonald's restaurant where Volts, Mug, Rush, Yankee and Frida are at. Heckler: Survival from damage! Muhahahahaha! He is seen placing multiple fire crackers and dynamites on the restaurant, lights the lines and runs off. The place explodes killing everyone except the four robots and Frida. Frida: WHAT THE HELL?! Volts: What happened?? Mug is seen coming back from the bathroom. Mug: Umm... what just happened? Yankee: We don't know! The news on the TV which is hanging from a broken ceiling is seen. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! A mad man is seen going through the city and destroying other people's property. If you ever see any suspicious characters, report to the police immediately! More updates shall come soon. Rush: So that is what just happened! Frida: I hope he does not come NEAR me at all. I will kill him! The screen then fades to black and goes to the next scene. The next scene shows Heckler going on a bombing rampage while news articles are seen. It then shows Jeffy reading a news article that says "MAD BOMBER AT LOOSE!". Jeffy: Huh! Yeah right! If that bomber tries to kill me, he will get a knuckle sandwich! Nobody fucks with Jeffy! The news is seen on Mario's TV. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! The bomber is still currently at large. They have currently destroyed 50+ buildings in the town of Pensacola. Nobody knows who this person is but they are sincerely a menace to society! More news as it develops. Masked Menace is seen watching his TV. Masked Menace: What?! A mystery person at loose?! Who could be so mysterious than me?! It then transitions to Zulzo's Department Store. Zulzo: (Sigh) When is the bomber ever gonna get caught. Buckaroo pops out of the tables. Buckaroo: That is what I have been wondering my fellow zombie friend! Zulzo: Buckaroo, go serve some cashiers at the front desk. AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Mouse, be sure to keep an eye on the bomber PLEASE. AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Buckaroo and Mouse: Okey dokey! The four go off and do their jobs as told. Heart Head is seen entering the shop. Skulldozer: Look! It's Heartie! AsphaltianOof: Hey Heart Head ol man! Heart Head: Hi! Is there any drinks around here? Azaz: Sure are! Mouse: Go to your left! Buckaroo: You might find them at the corner. Heart Head: Gee, than-- His small walkie talkie is heard beeping. Heart Head: Oh shit, I will be right back! He runs off to a bathroom and is heard talking to Heckler. Zulzo: Huh, what's up with him? Sunny Funny then comes to the front. Sunny Funny: Hi guys. Skulldozer: Hey Sunny! The screen then cuts to Mario's house while Mario is seen panicking waiting for the bomber. Heckler is seen right at the left of the house. Heckler: Now... to use my special time bomb! He laughs evilly while placing the bomb. Jeffy however hears the ticking from outside. Jeffy: What is that noise? He decides to go outside and check. Heckler is seen hiding in a bush waiting for the bomb to explode. Heckler: Muhahahahaha! Jeffy is seen coming outside and he sees the time bomb. Jeffy: Oh wow! Somebody left this here... I wonder who's it is... He goes around to check for the person who left said bomb. Jeffy: Hmmmm... He suddenly sees some clothing in a bush. Jeffy: Ahhh, I think there must be someone in there. He goes to the bush to find Heckler. Jeffy: Hey mister, I think you left something at our doorstep. Here! He gives him the time bomb. Heckler: Gee, thanks! Jeffy: Anytime! He leaves the bush. Suddenly, Heckler shocked notices the bomb and screams. Heckler: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SHIT!! He quickly runs to Jeffy and gives him the bomb. Heckler: Here kid! This is for you!! He runs off in a rush looking for a place to hide. Jeffy: Wait mister! Why are you giving this to me? Heckler: STAY AWAY DAMNIT!! He continues to run away from Jeffy. Jeffy: Wait! Heckler is seen in a corner as Jeffy closes up on him. Heckler: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!! Jeffy: But why? The timer on the bomb runs out and nothing even happens. Shocked, Heckler grabs the bomb in anger. Heckler: OOOOOOOO I KNEW IT!! THESE GOD DARN BOMBS NEVER WORK!! NEVER EVER EVER THEY DO!! NEVER!!! He throws the bomb on the floor in anger and it suddenly explodes killing him. As the smoke clears, Heckler's ghost is seen in the sky jumping up and down in excitement. Heckler: YES!!! FINALLY IT WORKED!!! WOO HOO!! YIPEEE!!! AH HAHAHAHA!! He then halts in a pause and faints on to the ground while it irises out on him. ------------------ THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------ Trivia * This is the first story in the fourth MarioFan2009 Entertainment collection. * Since the story was made on March 14th 2019, it kills the story-making streak from January 27th 2019 (Starting from Shop, Look And Listen) to March 12th 2019. (Ending at The Ant Fight Of 3/12/19) Though The Ant Fight Of 3/12/19's plot was finished on March 13th 2019, it actually does not count hence killing the streak and starting a new one. * This marks the first appearance of Heckler. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Badman Episodes Category:Heckler Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes